


Just His Type

by kiwisaurus121



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, gratuitous starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwisaurus121/pseuds/kiwisaurus121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean keeps sending his essays to the wrong printer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just His Type

It was 3 AM and Jean was incredibly ready to be done with his geo-political analysis essay. Fortunately, luck was on his side, and his conclusion brought him a beautiful 2 words into the assigned limit. Grinning, he hit the print button.

_Searching for printer._

Rolling his eyes, Jean just clicked _Print_ again. Honestly, it’s not like he hadn’t set up student printing on his computer just earlier that week.

10 minutes later, his essay still wasn’t in his hand, and Jean was feeling like kicking the printer in front of him. Why the hell wasn’t his paper in the system? Groaning at his past self for not uploading it on google docs ( _print on the go!_ a cheerful poster proclaimed next to him, boasting about how you could text documents from your phone), Jean trudged the entire 2 minute trip back to his dorm.

Pulling his scarf over his head, he almost tripped on his way back into his room. Cursing, and then quickly checking to make sure he hadn’t woken his roommate, Jean used his phone to illuminate his floor. A manila envelope with a cheerfully orange post-it note smiled back up at him. Frowning, he picked it up, and read the note, _I assume this is yours since the name matches your door! It came out of my printer a couple minutes ago :)_.

His essay was indeed in the envelope, so Jean just grinned and shoved it in his backpack, flopped onto his bed, and passed out.

-

His next three essays all made it to student printing.

-

It was 2 AM on a Tuesday night when Jean fucked up again. He swiped into the printer, sighed at the _Empty queue_ message, and swore he really would tell his laptop to choose a default printer in the next 24 hours, at most. Heading back to his computer to resend the request, he was brought up short by someone else standing by his door.

“Umm…” Jean blinked, glancing around to double-check that it was in fact his room he was in front of.

“Oh!” a short blond guy jumped and turned around, “Hi! Are you Jean?”

“Yeah,” he leaned back against the wall, trying to act cool, “And you are?”

“Right,” the other student held out his hand, “Armin Alert,” he waved a familiar-looking manila envelope, “I was just coming to return another one of your essays.”  
Jean realized he’d possibly been shaking Armin’s hand for a little longer than was normal, and took his hand back to wipe it on his pants before taking the envelope, “Thanks!” he said, grabbing the envelope and running back into his room before Armin could notice the blush staining his cheeks.

“Smooth,” he hissed at himself as he leaned back on his door.

-

He printed his next essay at 1 PM, sat waiting until 2:30, when he really needed to go to class, and didn't get it until he came back to another manila folder on his floor.

-

The next essay brought him more luck, this time Armin was actually around and Jean managed to hold an entire 5 minute conversation without embarrassing himself.

(Armin’s favorite color was green, he refused to apologise for liking pumpkin-spice lattes, and he’d always wanted to see the ocean).

-

The next time Jean printed an essay, he opened his door at the first knock only to be met with angry teal eyes and messy brown hair.

“You better start paying for ink if you’re going to keep this up,” the stranger hissed, shoving the now-wrinkled essay into Jean’s hands.

-

He started using student printing again.

-

Jean was crunching frosty leaves on the ground, his essay tucked under one arm, when suddenly a small figure barged into him, spilling apple cider down his shirt.

“Fuck,” he gasped, shaking his shirt away from him, and trying to hold onto his essay all at once.

“I’m so sorr- Jean?” Armin was peering up at him with wide eyes, “Long time no see.”

“Armin!” Jean suddenly found he cared much less about the spilled drink, “Yeah, I…” he scuffed his feet on the ground and suddenly found the pavement fascinating, “I found the student printing button.”

Armin snorted, “Yeah, I was starting to wonder if you were just using my printer as an excuse.”

Jean’s face flamed red, “maybeIwas,” he mumbled into his scarf, refusing to look up.

“What?” a quick glance told Jean that Armin’s face was similarly red.

“Maybe I was,” he forced himself to look up and say.

“Oh,” now Armin was definitely blushing, “I thought Eren was just messing with me.”

“No I-”

“Have I ever told you how much I like scarves?” Armin interrupted him.

“Umm… no,” Jean said, blinking.

“Yeah, they let me do stuff like this,” and Armin pulled Jean down to the proper level for kissing him.

(Neither of them noticed Jean’s essay fall to the ground).

(Armin did insist on picking it up later, though, because _the trees Jean, the **trees**!_ ). 

**Author's Note:**

> I.... don't know... what I'm doing with my life. Mainly procrastinating on homework. My friends are staring over my head as I type this, wondering why I'm not doing homework. We all wonder.


End file.
